1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temperature control devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermoelectric heat exchanger that is particularly useful for converting electricity to a flow of conditioned air. The air may be heated or cooled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern automobile seats may be equipped with temperature control systems that allow the occupant to vary the temperature of the seat by flowing temperature-controlled air through the seat covering. One type of system comprises a seat having a heat transfer system mounted therein, such as a thermoelectric element configured to heat or cool air that is moved over the element using a separate fan unit that is also mounted within the seat. The conditioned air is distributed to the occupant by passing the air through the seat surface via a series of air ducts within the seat.
The amount of space available within, below and around the seat for such temperature control systems is severely limited. In some cars, to save weight or increase passenger room, the seats are a few inches thick and abut the adjacent structure of the car, such as the floorboard or the back of the car. Further, automobile manufacturers are increasingly mounting various devices, such as electronic components or variable lumbar supports, within, below and around the seat. Additionally, the size of the seat, particularly the seat back, needs to be as small as possible to reduce the amount of cabin space consumed by the seat.
Present temperature control systems are often too large to be mounted within, below or around vehicle seats. Conventional systems may have a squirrel cage fan five or six inches in diameter generating an air flow that passes through a duct to reach a heat exchanger that adjusts the temperature of the air. The heat exchanger is several inches wide and long, and at least an inch or so thick. From the heat exchanger the air is transported through ducts to the bottom of the seat cushion and to the back of the seat cushion. Such systems are bulky and difficult to fit underneath or inside car seats. Using thermoelectric devices to heat and cool the heat exchanger helps reduce the size of unit, but still requires a large volume for the combined heating and cooling system.
The ducting used with these systems is also bulky and difficult to use if the duct must go from a seat bottom to a seat back that is allowed to pivot or rotate. These ducts not only use additional space within the seat, but also resist air flow and thus require a larger fan to provide the air flow, and the larger fan requires additional space or else runs at greater speeds and generates more noise. Noise is undesirable inside motor vehicles. Further, the ducting affects the temperature of the passing air and either heats cool air, or cools heated air, with the result of often requiring larger fans or heat exchangers. In light of these drawbacks, there is a need for a more compact and energy efficient heating and cooling system for automobile seats, and preferably a quieter system. In addition, a more compact and energy-efficient heating and cooling system useful in seats also has uses in other localized conditioned air settings.